


Short SPN Fic #19

by motw



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: his ears arent that big castiel, we got into merlin around this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Can you imagine these three on the couch watching Merlin? OMG
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Short SPN Fic #19

"And he just pretends that he can't do magic?! That's ridiculous." Sam looked away from the TV towards Dean. 

"Dude, I'm watching this, be quiet." 

"But it doesn't make any sense! He can talk to dragons! He can talk to dragons and he's just letting this frat boy walk all over him." 

"That's not a frat boy, that's King Arthur, from the stories." 

"He looks like a douche." 

"Dean, it's 8pm and you're wearing three layers of flannel on the couch, I don't think you can really critique someone's fashion." 

"It's not his fashion, its his face!" 

"Dean, just let me watch the show." 

"Fine but-" Dean is interrupted Castiel jumping over the back of the couch and landing between the two brothers. "I knew the real Merlin, his ears were not this big."


End file.
